


湖

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	湖

骑士在人迹罕至的森林里发现了一个美丽的湖。

微波的湖面幽深而望不见底，上面覆盖着大片大片的睡莲。阳光透过茂密的枝叶和蔓延的藤蔓照在湖上，空灵神秘中又有一点骇人，似乎在告诫闯入者不要破坏这里的宁静。

骑士莫名有一点不安。但他受同伴之托来寻找水源，走了很久才找到这个湖。他不能就这样空手回去。

他在湖边下了马，捧起湖水喝了几口。干裂的嘴唇接触到清凉的湖水，比他饮过的最好的美酒还要甘甜。

但干渴已久的白马并没有低头饮水，反而打了个响鼻后退几步，仿佛是受了惊。

骑士警觉地四处张望，却没有发现危险。

水中隐隐约约地浮现出一张脸。

起先骑士还以为是他自己在湖里的倒影，但是他定睛一看，发现那分明是一个美貌绝伦的少年。

少年从湖中缓缓浮起。他的肌肤带着一种常年不见天日的，病态的苍白。卷曲浓密的棕发里点缀着一朵朵小小的水仙。他的面容年轻纯净，眼睛就如同湖面一样澄澈，比骑士见过的任何一位美人都更加动人，简直……简直不像是一个凡人。

“你是谁？你怎么会找到这里？”少年开口说。不，也许他并没有开口，但他的声音直接传到了骑士的心里。

“我是一个过路的旅人，想要喝一点水。”骑士回答道。

少年望着他，若有所思地说：“没有人能知道这个湖……你既然喝了湖里的水，就必须留下来……”

“不！我的同伴还在等我！”骑士摇头说，“我们为推翻邪恶的国王而战，我不能独自留在这里。”

“如果是这样的话，那我只好杀死你了。”少年遗憾地说，“即使这样，你也不愿意留下吗？”

骑士伸手去摸他的剑，才想起它已经在前几天的战斗中折断了：“我发誓保护正义和公理，还有广大受苦的人民。我不能留下。”

少年抿嘴一笑：“你想要跟我搏斗吗？可是你连武器都没有。”

少年走近湖边。白色的衣服贴在他湿漉漉的肌肤上，纤毫毕现。骑士不得不低下目光。他看到少年洁白的双足踏在湖边的浅水里，荡起一圈一圈的涟漪，突然觉得更渴了。

少年将一柄宝剑双手奉给骑士：“这是一位国王留下的，传说他的军队一直踏到了世界的尽头。我把它送给你。如果你想的话，可以试着用它一剑刺穿我的胸膛。这样你就可以安全地离开了。”

骑士把名贵的宝剑丢在脚边：“我不会用武器对着一个手无寸铁的人，更不能用你送我的剑伤害你。”

“你真是一位高尚的骑士……”少年用百合般的双臂环住骑士的脖子，在他耳边温柔地说，“我见过许多许多伟大的英雄和君王。他们征服了广大的疆域，建立了不世的功业，显赫一时，权势滔天……可是他们现在在哪里呢？千百年之后，他们的王国四分五裂，子孙流落他乡，帝王将相成了累累白骨，雄图霸业也随风而逝。他们所想要拯救的人民早已记不起他们的名字……如果你留在这里，你永远也不会衰老和死亡。我们永远在一起，这样不好吗？”

骑士有一瞬间的犹豫。

少年娇嫩的双唇落在他的唇边。他捧着骑士的脸，却没有在他的肌肤上留下任何水迹。

骑士听说过水泽宁芙的故事。他们是塞壬生活在淡水中的表亲，超凡脱俗的美貌没有任何凡人能够比拟。他们用美貌和甜言蜜语引诱可怜的猎物，然后把他们拖进水里，永远不能离开。

“嘘……不要拒绝我……”少年恳求道，“我不想杀死你。请你答应我，永远留在我身边吧。”

“不，我不能……在我的使命完成之前，我不能留下。”骑士这样说道，可他仿佛是着了魔一般回应着少年的吻。

少年的肌肤尝起来就像是湖水一样潮湿，带着一丝草木的清香。非但没有解骑士的干渴，反而令他心头的火焰烧得更旺了。

银色的铠甲一块一块地落在地上，少年也褪下他身上的衣衫。他微凉的身躯好像是蜷缩在骑士的怀里，又好像是把他整个包覆住，就像湖水一样柔情地接纳着一切，包容着一切。

骑士觉得自己就像是解开了一切桎梏的浮木那样毫无牵系，在湖面随波逐流，载浮载沉，无比的悠游自在。

甜蜜的触感从他们联结的地方一直传到四肢百骸。黏腻柔软的内在就像是栖息沼泽中的软体动物，用巨大的触手抓住猎物，注入令人身体麻痹的毒素。

骑士的脑子迟钝地转动着。他好像忘记了什么重要的事情，可是他什么也想不起来。他所处的世界只有这片美丽的湖水和怀中的少年而已。他什么也不能做，只能浑然忘我地随着本能行动而已……

不知道过了多久，骑士被人声惊醒了。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到的是同伴的脸。

“天哪，你没事吧！”同伴大惊小怪地说，“我真不应该让你一个人来找水的。”

“我只是在湖边睡着了……”骑士模模糊糊地说。他不想让同伴们知道这个湖的秘密。

“什么湖？哪里有湖？”同伴莫名地说，“你该不会是中了邪吧？”

骑士转头一看。森林里阳光明媚，绿草如茵，他的白马在他身边悠然地低头吃草。哪里有半点刚才的痕迹？难道他是累地睡着了，做了一个梦？骑士恍惚地想。

“你没事吧？”

骑士木然地摇摇头。

“那我们快走吧！”同伴催促道，“其他人还在等我们会合呢。必须在太阳落山之前找到城镇落脚。”

他知道自己安全了，双脚重新踏在大地上的感觉是如此踏实可靠，可骑士的心中就像是少了一块一样失落。

他拉着同伴的手站起来，伸手去摸他本该是空空落落的腰间，却突然摸到了一柄宝剑，正是刚才梦中的少年送给他的。

骑士拔剑出鞘。明亮的剑身有如一泓秋水，反射着阳光。

“好剑！”同伴忍不住称赞道，“你是什么时候找到了一把新剑？”

“这把剑曾经属于一位国王，他的军队一直抵达了世界的尽头……”骑士喃喃说道。

“你今天怎么神神叨叨的？是不是从马上摔下来，伤到了头？”同伴狐疑地打量了他两眼。

“我没事。”骑士释然地摇了摇头，“我们快走吧！”

他与同伴并肩而行。少年轻柔地耳语不期然地在他的心上响起：“等你完成了你的使命之后，请你回到我身边来。”

好的。骑士握紧了剑柄，我会回到你身边，永不分离。


End file.
